


Rogues Family Adventure

by languageismymistress



Series: Rogues Are We [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fem!Barry - Freeform, Rogues family bonding, rogues and team flash get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues are a mix-match of people who are together thanks to Team Flash, they even invite them for family fun times on occasions, because they are nice and not because they want to flirt</p><p>Thanks to dragdragdragon and whyinhades</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, she could do this, she could, she was the Flash, she was strong, and fast and really nervous. Why did she listen to Iris, why didn’t she just stick with her plan, the plan that lead to her not standing outside of Lens safe house. The safe house with the Rogues, all of the Rogues, who were currently inside, having fun, not realizing The Flash was on their footstep freaking out because of Iris. Maybe she still had time to run, flee the scene so that no one, mainly Len, knew that she was out there, in the cold, staring at the opening metal door. Fuck. 

 

“Barry!!!!” Shawna hugged her, Barry trying to smile at her, her inside churning as Shawna dragged her into the safe house, or lions den as it felt to her right now. 

 

“Hi everyone,” She gave a soft shy smile, the look in Lens eyes told her, yeah he did the pose on purpose, the jerk.

 

“Flash! Barry! Scarlet,” The last call sent a shiver down her spine, god his voice was just as bad as the rest of him. 

 

“Hi,” She shook her head, this was not in her plan, and she really needed to stick to the plan damn it. 

 

Her and Iris had sat down and planned it all out. From her leaving the house, the time it would take to get to the safe house to her speaking clearly to Len, making sure that he knew exactly what she was on about. She hoped that it would end in a date or kiss, but she did have that part of her head that told her Iris was lying and that there was no way a guy like Len could love a girl like her. That just didn’t happen. Len got the bad girls, the girls whose words were like sugar and voice like poison. The ones who were intoxicating and left a quake with each step. Barry wasn’t one of those girls. She was the girl who skipped a grade, the one who stumbled over her words, getting in peoples way, always late. Even with her abilities, she was never the girl who could turn heads, the only time she could manage that was when she fell over something. She was use to it, it just sucked when she got that glimmer of hope that Len could like her too. 

 

She smiled over at the Rogues, all sitting around the kitchen table, definitely not talking about their next heist. No criminal activities being planned at all. She rolled her eyes at Hartley forcing the papers into a folder, missing it entirely and the papers falling to the floor, right by her feet. Pretending to shocked by the plans, she laughed at Shawna poking her, pushing her so that she was now by Lens side, sitting on the chair between him and Mick. The Rogues were in the middle of ‘talking,’ Shawna was excited for their talk, Lisa smirking over at Len who was staring at Hartley who was glaring at Mick who was rolling his eyes at Mark who was throwing shade to where Tony was winking at, oh, her. Right, why. She damned the blush on her cheeks, feeling Len now resting his arm on the back of her chair, not that it meant anything, it didn’t, it really didn’t, so why were her cheeks as red as her suit.

 

“You okay there, Scarlet?” Len whispered into her ear, the drop in his voice sending that shiver back though her spine.

 

“I’m fine,” Yeah, real fine, not like your voice just peaked and all Rogue eyes were now on you, seriously, why are Tony and now Mark looking at you like that. 

 

“You sure, sweetie?” Bless the form that is Lisa, she looked over to where Len was next to her, Barry following her eyes, staring at Len glaring at the boys. 

 

“Yeah, totally fine, I am all good to go, not that I am going or going to go on a thing that you were planning or not planning not that we were talking about that, nope, all good, yes,” She felt Len rubbed over her shoulder, her body calming down at the touch of his hand. 

 

“Whatever you say, Flash,” Mark winked at her, she swore she heard a growl from Len, Mark laughing at that, if it was that, why would it be that, unless Iris was right.

 

“Iris was right about what?” Fuck, she said that out loud.

 

“Nothing,” She swallowed, diverting her eyes to the table, the nice wooden table that is not looking or judging her, nice new friend. Good table.

 

“You’re turning scarlet, Scarlet,” There was that pure sex voice that she had dreamt of many nights.

 

“Um, well, maybe, this thing,” She scratched the back of her head.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Mick elbowed her, not in a way of shutting her up, but more of him encouraging her to speak.

 

“well, um, Iris, was maybe, telling me that, you know, maybe, Lencouldlikemethewayilikehim,” She rambled out, her foot already moving her half way from where she was sitting to the door. 

 

“Freeze, Red,” She winced at that tone in Lens voice, pivoting to stare at him, smirk on his face and now jacketless, he was back into his Len stage then his Cold stage, both as dangerous as the other for very different reasons. 

 

“I, ah, what?” She tilted her head, maybe she could claim being concussed or the heat of the moment, she was next to Mick after all. 

 

“So, you like me?” Len smirked, god she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his mouth, preferably with her mouth, she really did want to kiss him. 

 

“Maybe, no, what, huh?” Smooth, so smooth.

 

“Barry,” Len stepped forward, she took a step back.

 

“Leonard,” She stood her shaky ground.

 

“It’s not nice to lie,” He looked her up and down.

 

“And you’re all about being nice,” She rolled her eyes, distract and retract, her, leave, run. Fleeing is good for the soul.

 

“Truth,” Len crossed his arms, he was really enjoying this, it was just like that time he broke into the West-Allen house on Christmas. Smug bastard.

 

“Fine! Sometimes I want to punch you in the mouth and other times I want to kiss you and its really annoying,” She yelled, her eyes diverting to the others behind him still at the table, Shawna and Lisa were smirking, Mick was shaking his head, Mark was handing Hartley money and Tony had a look of something in his eyes, sadness?

 

“Well, if I get a choice,” That was what finally broke her.

 

It took her five steps to move in front of Len, two hands to grip onto his shirt and one mouth to kiss the hell out of him. She had wanted this for a long time and the way that Len was reacting to her, his hands on her waist pulling her closer into him so that they were chest to chest and god his mouth was heaven. It was warm and minty with a hint of something that made her want to chase, learn his taste so that she would never forget it. She pulled back at the wolf whistles that came from behind her, her cheeks blushing at the look that Len was giving her, his attention focused on her. 

 

“See Scarlet, that wasn’t so hard,” He smirked, there it was again.

 

“I would slap you if I thought I would get away fast enough,” She rolled her eyes at him, his hands not leaving her, wrapping around her lower back, keeping her by his side.

 

“No need to be cold,” Nope, that was it.

 

“I hate you,” She glared up at him, pulling him closer so that their lips were brushing against each other.

 

“You sure about that?” She felt his breath hit her lips, she bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“Are you?” She hoped that she sounded confident.

 

“Very,” He rested his forehead against hers, she felt him relaxing into her, his safety walls starting to go down.

 

“See Cold, that wasn’t so hard,” Her eyes were full of joy and glee.

 

“Hilarious,” He kissed her briefly, one, twice.

 

“I think I’m funny,” She pulled back, not really wanting an audience for the rest of that conversation.

 

“So dinner? At 7, I will pick you up?” Len sounded unsure.

 

“I would love that very much,” She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“You missed,” She rolled her eyes, moving back so they were close enough for only air to dance between them.

 

“No I didn’t,” She whispered, watching his eyes darken at her voice, that was interesting.

 

“Bye Len,” She kept the tone, lightly kissing his lips, zipping out of the safe house and not stopping until she was one her sisters bed. 

 

Iris just stared at her, her eyes were hopeful and body turned to her so that Barry knew she had her full attention.

 

“Well?”


	2. We kiss, we fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night outs are meant for drinking, not fighting,

Girls nights use to be simple. Iris would pick the venue, her and Caitlin would meet her there, drink, talk and then leave. It was nice. Not that it isn’t nice now, its just when you add your boyfriends sister and the girl your sister is crushing on, it makes things much more interesting. Patty had her date with Laurel and Felicity was busy with more Green Arrow things to join them for the weekend that started with the Friday night drinks. This was another more new tradition, each month the girls would find one weekend where they were all free and have the time all to themselves. Lisa had a cabin out of town that they would drive to and spend the weekend relaxing, talking about love life and work and not thinking about the real world for a while. It was nice in theory, but given the way that Lisa is glaring at the guy who is smirking at Caitlin, Barry would be surprised if they all got out of the bar alive and in one piece. 

 

“No murdering people,” She hissed out as she watched Lisa gripping onto her drink tighter. 

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, sweetie,” Lisa smiled over at her, blinking her eyes far too politely.

 

“Right, cause a Snart glaring at someone while holding a weapon is never a dangerous thing,” She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coke. 

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Lisa gave her the classic ‘innocent Snart’ smile.

 

“It is,” She shook her head. 

 

“Lenny isn’t a killer anymore, not since he met you,” Lisa winked, making Barry roll her eyes even more. 

 

“Still, no murder,” She pointed to her. 

 

“Who isn’t murdering people?” Shawna and Iris appeared with their drinks, Caitlin smiling at them, missing Lisa and Barrys brief conversation. 

 

“Lisa,” She glared at her.

 

“No one,” Lisa replied at the same time, almost laughing at Barrys glare. 

 

“Why is Lis killing someone?” Caitlin stared at her, her head tilted and a slight confused expression on her face. 

 

“Lis?” Shawna stared at Caitlin.

 

“What? I can’t have a nickname from a friend,” Lisa winked over at Caitlin who definitely didn’t blush.

 

“Lisa is not killing anyone,” Barry steered the conversation back to it original topic, although banking on giving her hell for that one later since Caitlin did when she first heard Barry call Cold, Len.

 

“Why are we pointing that out, Barr?” Iris raised her eyesbrow at her. 

 

“Because those guys over there were giving Cait looks that I didn’t appreciate,” Lisa twirled the straw in her drink. 

 

“They were?” Caitlin looked at where the guys were looking over at their table, shivering at the said look in their eyes. 

 

“I don’t think it’s just me,” Caitlin whispered, leaning in so no others outside the four of them would hear. 

 

“Maybe we should leave before they come over here,” Iris finished her drink, looking around for viable exits. 

 

“Too late for that,” Shawna nodded to where the group of men were heading over in their direction. Great. 

 

“Ladies, may we interest you,” The main guy’s voice was as sleazy as he looked.

 

“No,” He sneered as Lisa cut him off, linking arms with Caitlin.

 

“You didn’t hear what I had to say,” He challenged her, bad move bro.

 

“She didn’t need to,” Shawna was on her other side, keeping Iris behind her. 

 

Barry was grateful that the two Rogues had the others protected, sadly, while she was focusing in on them, one of the guys had snuck up on her, grabbing her arm tight enough to bruise even her. Fuck, Iris was going to hit the roof. Her hiss at the pain dragged the girls attention away from the five in front of them, Lisa looking over at her, Iris already to throw a punch. 

 

“Let. Her. Go.” Lisa gritted out in the same tone that Len uses when he is pissed off.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to, maybe your friend and I want to get to know each other, better,” He whispered the last part into her ear, making her shiver in disgust. 

 

“Look, she is already shivering,” He ran his other hand up her side.

 

“In disgust,” Barry managed to free her arm, elbowing the guy somewhere in the ribs. Too much for no fighting. 

 

In the short time of one minute and forty three seconds, a few things had managed to happen. Lisa had slammed the main guys head into the table. Caitlin had punched the one on his left flank in the throat, Iris and Shawna had teamed up to take on two who were looking at them like prey. Lisa, while dealing with the main guy, had also kicked the one in the right corner in the groin and forced him to the ground and Barry had swung the guys arm around nearly enough to break it, instead pushing him onto the ground like the trash he was. Well, it could have been worse, they could have had injured an innocent person. 

 

“Ladies,” Ah, there was their cue to leave.

 

“Sir,” Lisa no.

 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” He looked down at where the five six guys were lying on the floor, all in different stages of pain.

 

“Of course,” Lisa yes, she smiled, finished her drink and headed to the door, stepping over the main guy in the process. 

 

The others followed in a hurried pace after her, her arm was still linked with Caitlin, Shawna was next to Iris, making sure that her cut to the forehead was okay, Barry was making sure that the bruise on her arm was going to go down, she really didn’t need the guys to worry about it. She was rubbing her arm when Lisa took hold of her hand, bringing them all into the alleyway, into the light so they can all check up on each other.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Lisa help Barrys arm up into the light to she the bruising.

 

“Who are you killing dear sister?” Fuck, that is never a good thing.

 

“The bastard who touched Barry,” Lisa spat out, running her fingers over the bruises, checking where it was at its worst. 

 

“Who?” There was the Cold voice.

 

“No one Len,” She moved away from Lisa, seeing the guys now looking over the others. Hartley and Mark were making sure Shawna was okay, Mick and Cisco were checking up on Iris, Tony was doing his best to calm Caitlin down.

 

“Barry,” His eyes zoned in on the bruise on her arm.

 

“That looks like a grip hold,” Mick joined in.

 

“Some guy tried to get some, we sorted it out,” Barry really didn’t want them to get into trouble.

 

“Handsy?” He asked Lisa.

 

“She dealt with it,” Lisa nodded, backing her up, Caitlin now next to her. 

 

“You sure?” Len cupped the side of Barry’s face.

 

“I’m okay Len,” She smiled, breathing out in peace. 

 

“So I take it you’re not allowed back in there?” Cisco raised his eyebrow.

 

“It’s not the first time we’ve been kicked out of a place,” Caitlin shrugged, linking arms with Lisa to head off to a new place, the rest of them following along, Len keeping his hand linked with Barrys.


End file.
